The present invention relates generally to a stake for securing loads on a flatbed vehicle and more particularly to a stake having a composite body.
Vehicles having open, unenclosed areas to accommodate loads of varying types and configurations are quite common Examples of such vehicles are flatbed trucks and flatbed railroad cars. Frequently, such vehicles have a generally rectangular bed that includes a number of stake-receiving pockets positioned about the perimeter and center portions thereof. The stakes are elongated members positioned within the peripherally disposed stake pockets and are provided to restrain the load in the event it shifts, and to prevent it from falling off the bed.
Stakes are typically fabricated out of wood such as oak or hickory, or a metal such as steel or aluminum. A u-shaped metal band may also be wrapped around one end of the stake where the stake is inserted into the vehicle pockets. The metal bands along with the wooden stake typically provide sufficient weight to keep the stake in the vehicle pocket during use. However, under rough road conditions, the stakes occasionally exit the pocket resulting in a loss of the stake.
The stakes often become damaged during use due to shifting loads and impacts from other equipment, such as forklifts for example. The wooden stakes are also subject to damage due to wet conditions and insects. As such, truck stakes often have a limited lifespan and must be replaced on a regular basis to prevent the loads from falling off the bed during operation.
Thus, while existing stakes are suitable for their intended purpose, there remains a need for improvements. In particular, there remains a need for improvements in the life and durability of truck stakes and the reliability in securing the stake to a vehicle body.